


Wet

by berryblue_girl



Series: Pon and Zi, McDanno Style [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny visits the WTC memorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to anyone who lost friends or family on 9/11. This is simply a work of fiction, based on another Pon and Zi comic.

 

 

 _Kathleen Grace Williams_

 

To anyone else who looked down, it was just another name, a faceless person that died that day. But not to Danny. To him, it was his sister, his best friend. She had a smile that made him feel happy just because she was. She gave them haircuts when they were little after they watched _Grease_ and she decided that she wanted to be a beautician like Frenchy. She was the one he came out to and who held him, promising everything would be okay. She stayed up with him night after night, reassuring him that he could get through the academy and be a great cop. They shared everything between each other, the good, the bad, and the _very_ ugly.

 

Danny looked across the large expanse of the fountain and studied the people along the border. He wondered if they lost family that day as well. He remembered feeling sick when he heard the news. His partner Mike Gavin looked at him with sympathy when the newscaster explained where the plane hit. His phone vibrated on his hip and his eyes flooded with tears when he saw the Caller ID.

 

 __

 _"Danny, I'm so scared. I-i think I'm trapped."_

 __

He stayed at his desk for that entire one hundred and two minutes. They talked on her cellphone until it lost service. After that, they talked on her office phone. He coached her, telling her all the things their father told her when they were kids. Her voice told him she was starting to lose faith that firefighters would get to her floor. He buried his face in his hand as she began her goodbyes. He cried that he loved her, that his future kids would know how brave their aunt was. The line went dead and he broke down when he saw the tower collapse minutes later. His captain sent him home, told Gavin to drive him. Danny told him to take him to his parents' house. His mother was on the front porch with his youngest sister Aimee. Their eyes connected, and his mother began shaking her head, breaking down in his sister's arms.

 

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Danny ran his fingers over the chilled metal. He was the only member of his family that came back to this place. His father refused after he spent months in the rubble, hoping to find something of Kathleen. They spoke on the fifth anniversary and his father cried, saying that he felt guilty that he couldn't bring Danny's mother some closure. His mother was never quite the same, and his other siblings grieved in their own quiet ways.

 

The rain started to come down, and right as he thought he would have to leave or risk getting soaked, an umbrella appeared over his head. He looked to his side and saw Steve standing in the rain. Danny cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing?"

 

"Don't want you to get sick," Steve shrugged, his clothes and hair steadly getting soaked.

 

"And what about you?"

 

Steve shook his head. "Today isn't about me."

 


End file.
